


Precious

by Brawness



Series: Precious [1]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawness/pseuds/Brawness
Summary: Mino was given something infinitely precious. Something he infinitely loved.





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter [HERE](https://twitter.com/usmarchioness?s=09)

Song Mino has never been terrified in his entire life.

Until his three month old daughter opened her mouth and let out an ear splitting wail that simultaneously sent a bolt of panic and a slice of pain into his heart. 

Torn between wanting to call Seungyoon who went on a grocery run and crying himself, he stared down helplessly at the creature wriggling in the lemon yellow crib. A gift from Jinwoo. 

“Soyeon…” He tentatively whispered, “Honey. I don't know what you want.” 

The baby cried inconsolably, her little face scrunched up. A lump formed in his throat. 

Seungyoon's voice manifested in his head, always the voice of reason, recalling the first time Soyeon threw a fit. “Maybe she's hungry. Or has a full diaper.” 

Mino winced. He hoped she was hungry. 

This was her third day with Mino and Seungyoon. The adoption papers finally went through, after years of applying, counseling, parenting classes and thinly veiled discrimination because of their sexuality. 

All those years have finally come to this. Mino possibly changing diapers. 

He never actually held their daughter without Seungyoon present. Then he felt a different type of fear. What if he dropped her? She was so tiny. He forcefully swallowed. His throat was so dry and his heart was beating like a broken metronome. 

With trembling hands, he gingerly picked her up as if she was the holy grail. 

So light. 

Immediately, as if sensing that she wasn't alone, her cries subsided in volume. 

Mino held her in his hands like an offering, not really knowing how to position her to fit the crook of his arm. His breaths spiking with anxiety, he uselessly looked around for any sort of help, though he knew there was no one.

“How do I do this? Holy sh…” He cut himself off.

He almost cursed in front of his daughter. 

“I am not adult enough for this. What were we thinking?” He babbled. 

Oh so carefully, he moved over to the chair where Seungyoon usually fed her and sat, finally managing to maneuver the swaddled infant so she was tucked into his chest. 

She stopped crying.

Mino finally released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. The red started to subside from the baby's face as she contentedly rested in Minos arm. 

Her eyes solemnly regarded him as he stared down at her, not really knowing what's next. 

Then he remembered that Seungyoon so kindly prepared a bottle of formula milk in the bottle warmer so Mino could just reach for that just in case. 

He undid a little bit of the swaddling so she can move and offered the teat of the bottle. She latched on.

Her appetite was voracious. 

“Aw. You are actually hungry.” He murmured, touching the petal soft cheek with his fingertip. “Sorry baby.” 

Mino pressed his lips to the cap covered head, smelling the baby scented cloth in apology. He needed to get better at this. 

He watched her take her fill, as he moved his eyes over her perfect little form. From the feathery dark eyebrows, the button nose, to her pretty little fingers with their blushing tips. 

He brushed his pinky finger over her palm, smiling with delight as she gripped it, marvelling at the way her tiny fist clutched it firmly. What a strong grip for a baby girl! He was already proud of her achievements. 

When she was done, he put the bottle on the side table, vaguely remembering Seungyoon propping the baby up on to his shoulder to ‘burp’ her. 

He really should have paid attention to that part during their many parenting classes. 

Maneuvering his daughter delicately so her head was on his shoulder, he started tapping her little back gently. 

She gave a little mewl of discontent at this development and squirmed. Mino held her a little bit tighter, scared that he might actually drop her. 

“I know, I know.” He said consolingly. He stood up and swayed, all the while whispering sweet nothings, almost instinctively knowing that the sound of his voice, comforted her. 

Warmth blossomed in his chest, starting from where his daughter was perched all the way into the deepest recesses of his heart. 

She was so tiny. So helpless. She needed them. 

She needed him. 

“It's okay.” He whispered. “Daddy's here.” 

That moment, when he acknowledged that title for himself, all of a sudden, everything made sense. Everything was in place. 

The yellow crib, the baby bottle, the cat print blanket. 

His daughter in his arms, nestled close to his heart. 

Everything was where it should be. 

*

Seungyoon was determined to make it to the house with all the groceries in one trip. He panted, fingers hurting with all the plastic bags he was holding as he made his way inside.

Music blared from the living room that Mino probably didn't hear him come in. 

Dropping the bags on the hallway, he went towards the source of the sound, worried that Mino wouldn't hear the baby if she cried. 

He shouldn't have worried. 

Mino was in the middle of the living room, Soyeon in his arms as he swayed and sang along to one of Seungyoon’s favorite english songs. 

“Isn't she precious.” Mino sang with abandon, his deep voice filling the room. 

His eyes burned at the sight. 

His throat aching, Seungyoon took out his phone and captured the beautiful moment their daughter had her first dance with the love of his life. 

She was such a tiny little thing and so pretty. Seungyoon loved her the very first time he laid eyes on her. She had Mino wrapped around her finger. 

Seungyoon didn't know it was possible to feel as if the entire world was in his hand. 

But he did now. 

Because she was lovely, made from love.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Because you sinners need to remember the real meaning of the word "daddy". LOL
> 
> \- Please support Mino's solo album! 
> 
> \- The song I used was Stevie Wonder's "Isn't she lovely". It's such a mood at 4AM as I am posting this. 
> 
> -Who is going to Winner's North America tour????
> 
> \- Please leave me comments, I am sappy. 
> 
> \- I should be updating my other stories, but I am uselessly productive.


End file.
